Instinct
by Bymeha
Summary: Un défaut du lacrima, une soirée de printemps, l'effet du temps qui passe, et ils en étaient à là ; à une pulsion mal maîtrisée, à un instinct impossible à réprimer. C'était un besoin. Un truc qu'il contrôlait pas, qu'il maîtrisait pas — qu'il voulait pas contrôler, qu'il voulait pas maîtriser. Une pulsion, un instinct. Sting/Rogue, yaoi. Label SPPS.


**Hello ! C:**

Alors alors. Me voici avec un nouvel OS, yaoi, avec un thème franchement tiré par les cheveux mais j'avais vraaaaaiment envie de le poster. (Pour ne pas dire m'en débarrasser, surtout, mais passons.)  
Premier OS Sting/Rogue sur ce thème, me semble-t-il. Bah, oui, label SPPS, donc on innove - pour le pairing, pas le thème... C'est avec une certaine crainte mais néanmoins une petite fierté que je poste ce petit quelque chose sur ces deux-là. Enfin, trève de blabla, je remercie **Aeliheart974**, as usual, **Awaix** parce que sérieusement, te parler m'inspire du yaoi à chaque fois ! Et puis **Baella** pour ses idées, ainsi que **toutes les copines de la SPPS **- je sais que vous vous reconnaîtrez, de toute façon. Bisou à vous les filles :B

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Genre :** Bon, oui, c'est du yaoi. Mais j'ai du mal à appeler ça de la romance. Mettons Friendship donc, même si ça reste assez ambigu.

**Rating :** ... M. J'ai hésité, mais si, ça vaut bien un M.

**Personnages : **Rogue Cheney et Sting Eucliffe.

**Pairing :** Euh... Je sais pas si on peut parler d'un pairing en fait. Mais Sting/Rogue, sinon.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Un cri de douleur et de protestation résonna dans la petite salle d'entraînement, suivi d'une série de grognements mécontents.

Affalé contre un mur, Sting reprenait difficilement son souffle, son torse luisant de sueur se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration erratique. Son regard céruléen recouvert d'un voile d'épuisement — et de satisfaction, sûrement — se posa avec lenteur sur son coéquipier, qui se trouvait dans le même état que lui.

Ses prunelles rouges le fixaient sans ciller, leur observation parfois interrompue le temps d'un battement de cils. Ses cheveux sombres étaient plaqués par la sueur sur une partie de son front, qu'il dégagea d'une main encore tremblante de l'effort qu'il venait de fournir.

Un entraînement basique, comme ceux qu'ils enchaînaient pratiquement tous les jours — parce qu'à Sabertooth, on était puissant ou rien. Et pourtant, le Dragon Slayer de lumière eut l'impression qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux plus particulièrement dépensés ce soir-là que lors des autres ; et même s'il n'était pas sûr d'en connaître la raison — s'il y en avait seulement une — celle à laquelle il pensait n'était pas pour lui plaire...

Silencieux, Sting observa la goutte de sueur qui coula le long de sa tempe puis de sa mâchoire pour aller parcourir la peau pâle de son torse et finir sa course folle sur le parquet clair du gymnase — exclusivement réservé à leur guilde, afin qu'ils puissent s'entraîner comme bon leur semblait — avec un certain intérêt qu'il eut du mal à cacher, le souffle coupé.

Rogue le rappela à l'ordre en faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais, de façon plus autoritaire cette fois-ci. Presque vexé, Sting se reprit dans un sursaut et le quitta des yeux à contrecœur.

Dans un grognement, il jeta un bref coup d'œil aux dégâts qu'ils avaient encore crées dans la large pièce, sans grande conviction ; les larges traînées et fissures dans le sol et sur les murs suffisaient à laisser imaginer quelle avait été la férocité d'un tel combat. Le blond eut un petit sourire ; les mecs qui s'occupaient de l'entretien allaient en baver pour que tout soit opérationnel pour le lendemain.

Rogue soupira, fit quelques étirements et se dirigea vers la glacière en silence.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude — si c'était seulement possible — le Dragon Slayer de lumière fit mine d'ignorer les mouvements de son compagnon d'armes, lorsque celui-ci vint tirer une bouteille d'eau de la glacière à côté de laquelle il se trouvait.

Le blond sentit son estomac se tordre, ainsi qu'une désagréable sensation de démangeaison dans la poitrine lorsque le brun se pencha pour fouiller dans la caisse pour écarter ce dont il ne voulait pas dans une moue aussi neutre et inexpressive que d'habitude, mais avec les sourcils légèrement froncés cette fois-ci.

Oh. Bordel.

Les démangeaisons se firent plus fortes. Le grondement sourd et irrégulier qui s'échappait de sa poitrine aussi.

Et là tout de suite, Sting ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'empêcher de penser que son coéquipier était tout bonnement parfait. Pas uniquement parce qu'il s'agissait de lui et que quoi qu'il puisse en dire, Rogue lui était précieux ; mais il était bien la seule personne de tout Fiore qu'il considérait comme égal à lui-même. La seule qui méritait ce qu'il pourrait lui offrir, la seule qui était peut-être capable de lui tenir tête lors d'un combat singulier — jusqu'à maintenant, du moins.

Il était puissant. Moins fort, mais plus rapide. Moins bavard, mais plus malin. Moins spontané, mais plus réfléchi. Il encaissait moins bien les coups, mais il savait les rendre avec deux fois plus d'ardeur.

Il ne l'admirait pas. Ne l'enviait pas. Tout était parfait — comme ça. Uniquement comme ça. Ce qu'il n'avait pas, Rogue l'avait. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, Rogue le savait.

Ils étaient l'ombre et la lumière. Différents ; mais complémentaires, aussi — et il devait bien l'admettre, ce côté beau brun ténébreux dont il n'avait même pas conscience était plus que plaisant, aussi.

Rogue se figea soudainement en sentant un frisson désagréable lui parcourir l'échine. Agacé, le brun soupira et jeta un regard accusateur en sentant celui, brûlant et dévorant du Dragon Slayer de la lumière, si perçant qu'il lui aurait presque arraché un sursaut surprit s'il n'avait pas fini par s'y habituer posé sur lui.

« Arrête ça tout de suite, Sting. », ordonna le Dragon Slayer de l'ombre avec fermeté, lui adressant un regard froid pour appuyer ses mots.

Ce dernier cligna des yeux, l'air surpris, et leva les mains en signe d'innocence.

« Arrêter quoi ? J'ai rien fait !

— Arrête de me fixer comme si tu comptais me bouffer. Tu sais très bien que j'aime pas ça. », précisa Rogue avec l'ombre d'un sourire amer qui acheva de faire grimper la frustration du blond à son paroxysme.

Sting lui jeta un regard noir et se retourna posément vers l'opposé, vexé ; comme s'il y pouvait quelque chose !

Et puis, non, il n'y avait rien de mal à ce qu'il faisait. Il examinait son ami. Rien de plus.

Néanmoins, il refoula un brusque grognement en percevant les bruits de déglutitions qui parvenaient de l'autre jeune homme, qui semblait boire comme si sa vie en dépendait. Lorsque le mot qu'il cherchait pour décrire cette action lui vint à l'esprit, Sting ne pût s'empêcher de jeter un regard en coin en direction de l'autre, une flopée d'images tout droit sorties de son imagination défilant devant ses yeux clairs : Avidement.

Il le regretta bien vite. Et puis, c'était lui où il faisait soudainement beaucoup plus chaud ?

Le Dragon Slayer de l'ombre buvait si vite et si goulûment que quelques gouttes coulèrent le long de son menton avant de poursuivre leur course jusqu'à la peau pâle et déjà luisante d'une mince pellicule de sueur de son torse — et bordel, depuis quand Rogue était presque aussi bien foutu que lui ? — jusqu'aux abdominaux finement sculptés sur lesquels il pût voir la lumière des néons au dessus de leur tête se refléter, et plus bas, toujours plus bas, dans une course rapide et interminable, dont la fin ne serait que...

Stop. Il pouvait plus le nier ; il était entrain de mater Rogue. De fantasmer à son propos, même. Comme une adolescente timide transie d'amour pour un garçon de son entourage. Et le pire, dans tout ça, c'est qu'il songea qu'il devait pas avoir l'air plus intelligent qu'une de ses gamines, justement.

Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

Sting gémit et releva les yeux avec appréhension. Rogue le fixait d'un air mi-blasé, mi-confus, ses prunelles où se reflétaient clairement son hésitation posées sur lui.

« Sting... (Et rien que la façon dont il souffla son prénom avec un soupçon d'inquiétude envoya balader au loin une bonne partie de ses neurones encore valides) Mais qu'est-ce que t'as ?

— Ben... Tu sais... Je crois... Enfin, ça... », expliqua vaguement le Dragon Slayer de lumière en grimaçant, visiblement gêné, tout en grattant frénétiquement et sûrement sans s'en rendre compte la peau de son torse, là où se trouvait son lacrima.

Bordel. Bordel, bordel, bordel, borde-

Rogue s'inquiétait pour lui. Rogue parlait, lui parlait à lui — parce qu'il s'inquiétait.

Mais Rogue s'approchait avec un air suspicieux, aussi. Vite et près. Trop vite.

Incroyablement trop près.

Son co-équipier haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

_« Ça »_ quoi ?

Le brun se retourna et décida de faire les cents pas pour réfléchir. Il était clair que Sting se comportait bizarrement ces temps-ci. Et bien que son attitude soit d'ordinaire déjà assez extravagante, la façon qu'il avait de constamment le fixer avec cette intensité troublante lui était devenu presque gênant.

Lorsqu'il se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à son ami, Sting détourna brusquement le sien, les joues vaguement colorées. Il était gêné et contrarié — surtout contrarié en fait. Cette constatation suffit à Rogue pour qu'il continue de marcher sans but à travers la pièce, plongé dans ses pensées.

Et puis, il y avait cette étrange façon dont il se grattait frénétiquement la poitrine... Un défaut du lacrima ?

Rogue s'arrêta et s'étira, poings sur les hanches. Un pincement au cœur suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'il était tout bonnement entrain de s'inquiéter.

Est-ce que Sting souffrait sans le lui dire, toujours trop fier, trop orgueilleux pour admettre ses faiblesses ? Est-ce que son lacrima s'était remis à faire des siennes et à lui demander de plus grandes quantités de magie, comme ça avait été le cas lors de leur enfance ?

Un grognement de la part de Sting attira son attention. En général, lorsqu'il émettait ce genre de bruits, c'était parce que l'instinct dicté par son lacrima reprenait le dessus. Est-ce que c'était le cas ?

Son regard se posa sur les lattes de bois, largement éventrées. Il s'était montré plus féroce ce soir là, et peut-être plus par instinct de survie que de compétition, lui aussi. Rogue baissa les yeux ; était-ce un événement particulier qui était la cause de cela ?

Il ignora le grondement qui résonna dans la salle et se massa pensivement la nuque avant de se figer ; son esprit eut soudainement un déclic. Événement. Saisons.

_Printemps._

Rogue laissa ses épaules s'affaisser, quelque peu soulagé. Alors il ne s'agissait que de ça !

Néanmoins, il soupira de lassitude. Et voilà que ça recommençait. Le printemps pointait le bout de son nez, et comme chaque année depuis trois ans, l'un et l'autre se voyaient torturés par un instinct et des pensées tout à fait incontrôlables. Et si Rogue arrivait plus ou moins à se maîtriser — à une distance respectable en présence de son ami, du moins — ce n'était visiblement pas le cas de l'autre Dragon Slayer, toute fois tout aussi confus et troublé que lui. Le brun soupira ; l'autre le fixait si intensément qu'il ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte qu'il l'avait prit la main dans le sac. En général, c'était lors de cette période de l'année là où Sting — et lui aussi, en fait — portaient drôlement plus attention à tout ce qui avait des formes plus ou moins voluptueuses et qui ressemblait à une fille — même si, généralement, sans être vraiment difficile, Sting avait cette foutue facilité avec absolument toutes les filles. Pas que le blond ne soit du genre à s'en vanter ; il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, vu la réputation qu'il s'était créée.

Les sons étouffés qu'il avait pu capter dans la chambre de l'autre bout du couloir avaient toujours suffit. Ça lui avait suffit à lui, en tout cas — et même lui, le silencieux et discret Rogue Cheney avait finit par laisser son nom de côté le temps de quelques nuits mouvementées. Il soupira longuement ; ce lacrima leur apportait certes une puissance phénoménale, c'était décidément une vraie plaie...

Un grondement sourd le tira soudain de ses pensées.

Rogue se retourna lentement, le visage impassible. Le grognement confus qui s'échappait de la poitrine du Dragon Slayer ne fit que s'accentuer davantage, tandis que ce dernier relevait lentement la tête vers son co-équipier.

La lueur bestiale et pourtant brûlante de désir que Rogue descella dans le regard de son ami suffit à le faire frissonner. En réponse à ça, son lacrima se mit soudainement à pulser de façon douloureuse dans sa poitrine, l'invitant à perdre conscience à son tour.

Prêt à bondir, Sting se déplaça avec une lenteur calculée sur la droite, ce sans le quitter des yeux ; et soudainement, Rogue ne pût empêcher un certain malaise l'envahir à la pensée que ce regard ressemblait plus à celui qu'un prédateur adresserait à une proie que celui que son ami posait généralement sur lui, tantôt moqueur, tantôt las à cause de son attitude bien trop calme à son gout, tantôt brillant d'une tendresse et d'une attention qu'il ne portait qu'à lui.

Sting n'était plus lui-même. Les regards langoureux et insistants qu'il avait senti posés sur lui auraient dû suffire à le lui faire comprendre ; mais, trop borné, trop sage, peut-être même trop fier, Rogue n'avait rien fait pour arranger la situation — et ce n'était que maintenant qu'il comprenait son erreur, que maintenant qu'il comprenait que merde, c'était pas une fille mais lui que Sting voulait, là, maintenant.

Lui, ouais.

Aussi ne fit-il pas un seul mouvement en voyant Sting quitter sa position pour bondir vers lui.

Le brun fit son possible pour ne pas grimacer de douleur lorsque son dos percuta violemment le mur derrière lui, tandis que la pression du corps de Sting sur le sien se faisait de plus en plus forte.

Il eut tout juste le temps de prendre une bouffée d'air ; sans prévenir, la bouche de Sting se pressa ardemment contre la sienne, tandis que le blond quémandait l'ouverture de celle-ci d'une langue impétueuse et sûre d'elle. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent violemment, le gout du sang se faisant présent dans la bouche des deux garçons.

Mais Sting s'en foutait éperdument. Le peu de conscience qu'il lui restait lui demandait simplement d'être le plus retenu possible. Rogue, lui, savait tout simplement qu'il ne pourrait rien y faire tant que le blond ne se sera pas calmé, aussi muet que d'habitude mais avec la ferme attention de lui demander des comptes après ça. Alors il se laissa faire et ne répondit que vaguement aux baisers brûlants du Dragon Slayer de lumière, qui, mécontent face à ce manque de réaction, finit par abandonner sa bouche pour aller mordiller la peau claire de sa gorge.

Le brun émit un grognement mécontent, tentant du mieux qu'il le pouvait de garder une parfaite maîtrise de son esprit — et mince, dans quelle situation Sting venait de les mettre, encore ? Il grimaça en essayant de visualiser les marques que Le Dragon Slayer de lumière laissait sur sa peau diaphane ; au moins, ses mains restaient sagement posées de part et d'autre de son visage pour le garder contre le mur. C'était déjà ça de gagné ; il restait un minuscule, un infime espoir pour qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits. Ça suffira peut-être à arrêter toute cette comédie.

À moins qu'il ne perde lui-même le contrôle.

Rogue repoussa fermement cette idée en secouant la tête, ce qui eut pour effet de déranger l'autre qui revint vers son visage. Cette fois-ci, autant pour s'éviter une douleur dont il pouvait bien se passer que parce que, franchement, Sting n'avait pas à se permettre de l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait sans son autorisation, le brun le garda légèrement à distance en empoignant une poignée de cheveux blonds pour le tirer en arrière ; Sting se contenta de grogner pour lui faire part de son désaccord mais dût comprendre le message, vu la façon, bien moins ardente et chargée de violence dont il vint l'embrasser.

Rogue se retint de toutes ses forces de grimacer. Pas qu'embrasser Sting soit plus désagréable que ça — même si le blond avait sûrement eut plus d'expériences que lui, il lui était déjà arrivé d'embrasser ; peut-être deux ou trois filles différentes... — mais là, il craignait surtout que quelqu'un ne les surprenne. Quelqu'un comme Rufus qui pourrait les tenir à sa botte en leur faisant du chantage ou un des soumis du maître capable de tout rapporter — et même s'il se doutait que le maître avait d'autres chats à fouetter, il préférait néanmoins ne pas prendre le risque de tester une quelconque réaction chez lui. Orga s'en ficherai comme de sa première chaussette. Minerva ? Elle était absente — et encore heureux, sinon quoi il ne pouvait pas assurer de ne pas avoir de soudaines et brusques envies de meurtre envers le premier qui viendrait les regarder. Il se doutait bien que Sting n'osera pas en parler, mais si quelqu'un d'autre les voyait, il n'était pas sûr de...

Le brun se figea soudainement, s'attirant un regard surpris — et un peu plus humain, ce qui rassura quelque peu le brun — de l'autre Dragon Slayer, qui se recula sur le coup.

Frosh et Lector.

Rogue jeta un coup d'œil nerveux aux fenêtres, quoique placées un peu trop en hauteur pour que les Exceeds — dans l'hypothèse où ils viendraient regarder ce qu'ils faisaient — puissent clairement les distinguer — ou du moins comprendre ce qu'il faisaient.

Un élan de culpabilité lui vrilla la poitrine ; encore, pour Lector, il s'inquiétait moins. L'Exceed de son ami connaissait les meurs étranges du blond, sans toute fois les comprendre. Mais pour ce qui était de Frosh...

L'innocente et adorable petite Frosh, qui avait des étoiles dans les yeux quand elle le voyait depuis bientôt deux semaines à cause du nouveau costume qu'il lui avait offert. Frosh qui ne comprenait pas toujours ce qu'elle voyait, Frosh qui ne se contentait que d'affirmer ce que les autres disaient, la plupart du temps.

Frosh qui risquait de ne pas comprendre. D'être vaguement perturbée par ça. De lui poser des questions toutes plus gênantes que les autres auxquelles il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir répondre.

Un grondement sourd le sortit de ses pensées.

« Arrête ça, Sting. Reprends-toi, s'alarma Rogue en le maintenant éloigné d'une poigne de fer. Pense à Lector et à Frosh. », reprit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Histoire de lui montrer qu'il était déterminé. Qu'il ne comptait pas se laisser dominer sans rien dire ; il était un dragon, bon sang. Pas une de ces minettes sans cervelle qu'il retrouvait en larmes dans l'escalier de leur appartement le matin venu.

Sting ne réagit pas pour autant. Leur duel visuel se prolongea pendant de longues minutes, où Rogue profitait de ces instants de répit pour reprendre son souffle alors que Sting paraissait en plein combat avec lui-même, sa volonté contre l'instinct que lui dictait son lacrima.

Et bordel, il fallait qu'il résiste, il fallait qu'il résiste, il fallait qu'il-

Le Dragon Slayer de l'ombre sentit une colère sourde monter en lui lorsque le corps du blond se pressa davantage contre le sien — qui, contrairement à son esprit, réagissait plutôt favorablement aux traitements infligés par son frère d'armes — et que celui-ci vint nicher son visage dans son cou, plus gentiment cette fois-ci — si l'on pouvait appeler ça de la gentillesse.

Il se foutait de lui ou bien ?

« Bordel, Sting, jura le brun entre ses dents — et en général, quand il devenait vulgaire, c'est que sa patience était à bout. Est-ce que tu peux arrêter ce cirque et essayer de_ te-!_ »

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge — et il était à peu près sûr d'avoir gémit, en fait, mais il avait de toute façon bien trop d'orgueil pour l'admettre — alors que les mains du blond quittaient le mur pour se balader un peu partout sur son torse, dans une descente rapide, trop rapide, putain, putain, bien trop rapide ; Sting n'avait jamais été patient, à vrai dire.

Et maintenant, il pouvait affirmer que c'était également le cas concernant ce côté, alors qu'il tentait avec de plus en plus de mal de garder sa conscience éveillée ; et la chaleur qui se propageait dans tout son être et les halètements brûlants contre son oreille n'étaient pas pour l'aider.

Le grésillement de son lacrima dans sa poitrine et les longs frissons qui s'en suivirent non plus.

Le brun tenta de repousser son co-équipier d'une main prudente ; pourtant, Sting eut l'air de prendre cette paume contre son torse comme un encouragement, puisqu'il remonta sans ménagement vers sa bouche, l'attaquant par surprise, l'assaillant à toute vitesse, faisant de ses lèvres les siennes pour les mordiller, les maltraiter, sa langue partant à la conquête de son homologue avec une impulsion qui lui rappela sans mal une certaine...

_Bestialité ?_

Bordel. Bordel, bordel, bordel, Sting dépassait carrément les limites, et il sentait que les siennes n'étaient pas loin d'être franchies. De toute façon, combien même il le voulait, il restait humain ; et merde, n'importe quelle créature de son espèce normalement constituée se devait de réagir à ça. Même lui, combien même ça pouvait le contrarier, l'emmerder, même, puisque de toute manière-

Le brun tira plus fortement sur la poigne qu'il avait sur les cheveux du blond pour l'éloigner, la souffle court, la respiration haletante et saccadée ; n'importe quel humain avait besoin de_ respirer_, aussi.

Il eut le temps de froncer des sourcils en entendant un grognement plus proche de celui d'un dragon capricieux que d'un homme avant de sentir une brusque douleur à l'arrière de son crâne.

La lumière passa de haut en bas et il cru que le monde s'était mis à tourner autour de lui ; il se sentit voler avant de douloureusement rencontrer le sol, seul son instinct lui ayant évité le pire — parce que pour ce qui était de son cerveau, et il l'avait bien compris, il allait devoir repasser plus tard.

Rogue releva vivement les yeux et eut tout juste le temps de se protéger d'un bras préventif avant que le blond ne reparte à l'assaut, le plaquant avec tellement de violence au sol qu'il sentit le parquet se fissurer.

Les prunelles rubis du Dragon Slayer scrutèrent les saphirs brûlants de désir de son ami, brillantes de confusion ; Sting venait de l'attaquer ?

Bordel. _Bordel, bordel, bordel_ — et il avait mal maintenant, mal à la tête, mal là où il avait pratiquement traversé le parquet, mal à cause de leur combat, mal parce que...

La brun sentit quelque chose d'humide et de chaud parcourir sa nuque ; un frisson, un gémissement étouffé, et putain, il sentait plus rien. Plus rien.

Rien que cette torture aussi bien mentale que physique que Sting lui infligeait.

Il ne sut pas à quel moment est-ce que sa conscience avait finit par s'estomper suffisamment pour qu'il ne se laisse aller ; les mains brûlantes et la langue joueuse le long de sa clavicule envoyaient de véritables décharges électriques dans tout son corps — et bordel, il pourrait presque appeler ça du plaisir. C'était loin d'être désagréable, et il eut presque envie de se frapper à la pensée que Sting méritait peut-être cette réputation, en fait — parce que quoi qu'il en dise, c'était carrément génial, et il eut cette fichue impression qu'il risquait d'avoir bientôt bien plus de mal qu'il ne l'avait pensé à s'arrêter, à l'arrêter lui, à tout arrêter tout court.

Sting délaissa son cou pour aller mordiller le lobe de son oreille, son souffle brûlant et de plus en plus irrégulier venant se perdre dans les mèches noires du Dragon Slayer de l'ombre ; bien que réagissant de manière plutôt favorable à tous ces traitements, ce dernier se concentra tout de même sur sa respiration saccadée et jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers les hautes fenêtres, à la recherche d'un des petits êtres ailés venus les chercher. Même ses paupières se fermaient d'elles-mêmes, lourdes d'un reflet d'extase qu'il eut du mal à brider ou même à retenir ; un grognement plus prononcé de la part de Sting se fit entendre alors que leurs bassins se frôlaient à nouveau, de façon plus précise cette fois-ci. Rogue ne fut qu'à moitié surpris d'entendre l'écho de la plainte vibrer dans l'air, délicieuse satisfaction se glissant entre leurs lèvres rougies de désir — et il pût affirmer qu'ils furent deux à réagir, cette fois-ci.

Et à cause d'un stupide défaut du lacrima ? À cause d'un instinct, de quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas sut repousser, freiner — qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu brider, qu'ils avaient finalement décidé de libérer ?

Il ne savait pas. Il savait pas, il savait plus — et Sting n'avait pas l'air décidé à le laisser réfléchir tranquillement pour lui laisser l'occasion de trouver la réponse, visiblement.

Et c'était juste trop bizarre, comme situation. Trop bizarre, mais d'un côté, Rogue ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir un certain soulagement ; c'était Sting. Le Sting avec lequel il avait grandit, le Sting aux actions dont le but n'avait jamais été de lui faire du mal. Il savait que son ami ne l'embêtera pas avec ça, qu'ils oublieront tous les deux ce passage de leurs vies, que ce n'était qu'une période, une pulsion, un instinct. Il savait que ça n'aura aucune conséquence du leur amitié, que ni l'un ni l'autre ne changeront d'attitude vis-à-vis de l'autre à cause de ça.

Ça n'était rien. Ça ne changera rien.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, les lèvres de son frère d'armes se posèrent de nouveau sur les siennes ; mais cette fois, le geste fut plus lent, plus doux, plus surprenant quelque part, mais finalement plus agréable que les autres. À un rythme qu'il prit lui même la décision d'accélérer, progressivement, silencieusement ; comme pour répondre à une question muette, pour effacer une crainte justifiée pour lui, sans aucun sens pour l'autre.

Pourtant, contre toute attente, Sting se détacha de lui et se recula, le visage impassible et l'air sérieux — avec cette lueur d'inquiétude qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, cette confiance et cette complicité, celles qui montraient qu'il était là, qu'il ne comptait pas se moquer, qu'il agissait en connaissance de cause et en toute honnêteté.

« ... Arrêter. »

Rogue cligna des yeux en se redressant à son tour sur ses coudes, Sting se tenant toujours à califourchon sur lui. _Hein ? Arrêter ? Maintenant ?_

« Quoi ?

— Je te dis que j'ai plus envie d'arrêter, répéta Sting en plongeant un regard déterminé dans le sien — quoiqu'il ait l'air un peu moins sûr de lui, presque gêné de lui dire ça comme ça. Alors soit tu te barres tout de suite et je trouve une nana avec qui finir la soirée, soit t'arrêtes de faire chier et tu me laisses faire.

— Mais..., s'apprêtait à protester Rogue, presque outré, avant que le blond ne le coupe à nouveau.

— T'en as envie aussi, non ? »

Le brun déglutit et détourna le regard ; ça suffit à Sting puisque le blond fit doucement remonter ses mains le long des bras musclés de son compagnon, y laissant d'agréables picotements qui durent arracher une série de frisson au Dragon Slayer.

« Donc on continue ? », redemanda le blond d'une voix rauque dans une nouvelle tentative de ce qui ressemblait à un semblant de caresse, qui eut pour effet de détendre le brun.

La gorge sèche, Rogue déglutit et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, sous le regard attentif du blond — qui, et il l'avait bien compris, ne comptait visiblement pas le laisser partir maintenant qu'il était complètement allumé, et ce combien même cette fichue crise lacrimale était terminée.

« Éteins la lumière, souffla simplement Rogue en plongeant de nouveau des prunelles rouges dans celles, brillantes, de Sting. Je veux pas que Frosh...

— J'ai compris. Redeviens le Rogue que je connais et tais-toi, maintenant. », le coupa le blond avec un petit sourire, joueur et ravi — le sourire qu'il avait toujours eut, celui qui disait _« fais moi confiance, tout va bien se passer »_, celui qui assurait des choses qu'il allait peut-être regretter, mais surtout des choses dont il était sûr de ne rien oublier.

Les lumières s'éteignirent unes à unes grâce à la magie de Sting ; et Rogue fut déjà bien plus détendu en voyant les ombres s'allonger, jusqu'à ce que la pénombre soit tout à fait complète. C'était son élément, sa nature. Ces ténèbres qui les avaient de nombreuses fois bercés tous les deux, cette ambiance familière et rassurante, quelque part, celles qui avaient accompagnées leurs gestes silencieux, leurs _« Je suis là »_ plein de douceur et de réconfort.

Le blond l'embrassa de nouveau avec une attention si douce qu'elle pourrait passer pour de la tendresse ; et, bien que surpris au début, le Dragon Slayer de l'ombre décida dans un grondement résigné de le laisser prendre les commandes, si bien que l'état de transe dans lequel ils se trouvaient quelques minutes plus tôt revint bien vite.

Les soupirs et grondements rauques s'élevèrent jusqu'au plafond, portés par un nuage de buée et de désir ; et les étoiles parurent loin de tout ça, n'apercevant que des formes floues jetées dans une étrange confrontation, sous le ciel d'une tiède nuit de printemps...

* * *

Il voyait tout comme dans un rêve.

Les prunelles rouges qui le fixaient, les gestes habitués, instinctifs, adroits et précis qu'il exécutait. Les réactions qu'il attendait, qu'il provoquait, dont il se délectait.

Sa poitrine se soulevait comme jamais au rythme d'une respiration saccadée, entrecoupée de baisers brûlants dont il n'aurait jamais imaginé une telle impétuosité — pas de sa part, pas de la sienne, pas de la sienne à lui.

Et pourtant, ça se relevait être bien plus agréable et satisfaisant que tout ce qu'il lui avait été donné. C'était pas comme avec ces filles qu'il connaissait à peine, pas comme un simple coup d'un soir pour s'amuser. C'était pas juste une envie.

C'était un besoin. Un truc qu'il contrôlait pas, qu'il maîtrisait pas — qu'il voulait pas contrôler, qu'il voulait pas maîtriser.

C'était Rogue. C'était Rogue dont il avait envie, Rogue dont il avait besoin, là, tout de suite ; Rogue qui le lui rendait bien.

Rogue qui ne lui dira rien. Rogue qui ne lui fera pas de remarque, pas de reproche, qui n'en reparlera pas, fera comme si rien n'est fait jamais arrivé ; et tant mieux, quelque part, à vrai dire.

Parce que malgré leur nature de dragons, il restaient des humains. Des humains capables de réfléchir, des humains conscients que ces choses là ne se faisaient normalement pas sur un coup de tête.

Des humains qui savaient que même s'ils s'aimaient, ce n'était pas de cet amour là.

Alors ils se tairont, tous les deux, sous un de ces accords silencieux, un pacte en plus passé entre eux ; rien qu'un autre qui avait commencé lors de la promesse de sang où leur destin s'étaient liés, où ils n'étaient devenus que le reflet d'une nature complémentaire mais opposée.

Ils étaient deux frères en tant qu'Hommes.

Un accord silencieux. Une promesse muette, comme ils s'en étaient tant faites, comme ils s'en feront encore.

Ils devinrent Un en tant que Dragons.

* * *

Et voilàààààà... booon, je pensais mettre un petit bonus un peu plus léger après ça, j'hésite encore. Je verrai en fonction de vos avis ! Vous en avez pensé quoi, hein, hein ? Non mais, parce que, je vous explique. Il me semble être actuellement la première auteure française à poster quelque chose hors-recueil sur ces deux-là, et en plus sur un thème qu'a été vu et revu. Est-ce que vous imaginez une seule seconde comme j'angoisse, là ? xD

A ceux qui me lisent ailleurs, y'a pas mal de petits clins d'œil à **Frères**, ma fiction sur ces deux-là. En un peu plus yaoi parce qu'il le faut bien, of course !

Bref bref. Laissez donc vos avis, bons comme mauvais, que je fasse mieux la prochaine fois. Et merci pour votre lecture ! :3

A bientôt, maybee,

Bymeha


End file.
